Problem: A bag contains $11$ red jelly beans, $3$ green jelly beans, and $8$ blue jelly beans. If a jelly bean is randomly chosen, what is the probability that it is blue?
Solution: There are $11 + 3 + 8 = 22$ jelly beans in the bag. There are $8$ blue jelly beans. The probability is $ \frac{8}{22} = \dfrac{4}{11}$.